The assassin
by PUPPYCORNZ
Summary: This is a Hunger Games and a Lord of the Rings crossover. Clove is brought back by Sauraman to kill the Hobbits. Little does she know, that the Hobbits have strong alies, and killing the Hobbits may be harder than she thought. (set in the Fellowship of the Rings.)
1. Chapter 1

Clove woke up with a gasp. the last thing she remembered was Thresh smashing her head against the wall, killing her. she jumped up, groping for her knives, but they weren't there. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She wasn't in her district, or in the capital. She was in some sort of tower, though everything was black...

"Looking for these?" a voice asked. she spun around to face her component, but when she saw him, she snorted. he looked about a hundred years old, with a pure white beard that went down to his waist. he held up her daggers in a tauntingly way. "Who the heck are you?!" she snarled. "I am saurmun the white." she let out a snigger. "Something funny?" he asked. she looked at him, her eyes full of mirth. "Nobody has a name like that, old man." she grinned. His eyes narrowed. "You might want to show a little respect to the person who brought you back to life." he said his lip curling.

Clove's grin faltered.

"What do you mean brought back to life? nobody can bring somebody back to life?" she asked.

"I have my ways, little girl." he said mysteriously.

"Wha-you-little girl?!" she spluttered, clenching her fists, and baring her teeth.

she lunged for him in anger, only to be propeled back as she hit a invisible barer.

she sat up, dazed. "You are a good fighter, yes, i think you will be good to send out." he walked out.

"What-don't walk away from me! tell me what the heck you are sending me out to do!" she screeched, anger flooding her face. He stopped. "Well, i suppose I should tell you if you are to cooperate with me" He said thoughtfully.

"You are a skilled fighter, yes?" he asked her. "Well, yes." she said, taken aback. "And you can murder easily, am I right?" he strod to her. "Without hesitation." she responds with malice. "Great." he said. "I'll send you out tommorow." he said, leaving her confused. "Sending me out where? and what'll I be doing?" she asked. He turned around. "Killing some Hobbits."


	2. Clove's journey

The next day, sauraman walked over to Clove, waiting eagerly. "I don't know who these 'Hobbitys' are, but I really want to kill them" she growled. He smiled. Yes. he thought. She will make for the perfect assassin. "Soon, I will release you. But I must warn you, they will be traviling with, ah, a more powerful escort." she looked him straight in the eye. "I will not disapoint you." She said with a evil grin. she the dubled up in pain, cluching her hand, which had become pale, and cracked. "wha-what's happening to me?!" she asked through labered breaths. "Ah, I forgot to mention. you are not completly alive. kill the Hobbits, and make it back in time, and I will grant you life. but, if you take to long, or fail, you will die."

She looked at him with loathing. "You don't think you could've told this to me yesterday?!" she hissed, griting her teeth. I thought, if i give you a tast of what will happen to you if you fail, then you will be more determined to kill." She sighed in relif as the pain subsided. "I will not fail you." She said. "Good. you will leave soon. here are your weapons." He tossed her her knives and they landed on the floor in front of her, she grabed them without hesitasion. "I hope you are ready, my assasain."

Frodo woke up with a gasp. It was the middle of the night, an Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sleeping beside him on the ground. Ranger looked at him with concern. "I'm fine, just a-dream." He mumbled, not completly sure with himself. Ranger nodded, and Frodo layed back down. 'strange.' He thought. 'why does it feel like someone's watching me?'

someone indeed was watching him. Clove was perched on a high tree branch, cloaked and gloved, still fighting the pain, now halfway up her forearm. she watched them, waiting for the right moment to kill. she noted that the pain was more prolonged, sometimes going a day with no pain. She watched them being attacked by the wraiths, and was spitting mad at them for stabbing Frodo, but releived when she found out that he would not die, but would become a wraith. 'Good' she thought. 'At least he'll be alive, and i'll still be able to kill him.' (before any of you get SUPER angery with me, I know wraiths can't be killed, this is clove we'er talking about she doesn't really know anything about these creatures.) she followed them into rivendell, she imeadiatly hated the elves, because of their immortality, their 'perfection'. something she never had in life. when she found out a elf would be escorting the Hobbits, she grined to her self. 'Perfect, this one will be easy to kill.'

no-one saw her, but during the council meeting, the infection had spread to her leg, and she grunted in pain, though nobody saw her, she saw the Elf shoot a suspisous glance to the rafters, where she was perched. 'so they have good hearing.' she noted. But nobody had seen her yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before they did.

and she was right. the time came when they were taking a rest stop in the rocky mountains by the misty mountains, her pain had spiked so much, she thought that saura-what's his face had done that deliberatly because she was so close to them, but yet so far. 'ok,ok.' she thought. 'keep your pants on, or I guess your dress on.' she got a spike of pain that made her stumble from behind her rock she was hiding behind, and she stepped on a branch with a loud SNAP. suddenly, all movment ceased. The voice of the man they called, 'Boromir' called out. "whoever you are come out." she considered staying there hidden, but then she thought that it would have better chances of killing the Hobbits and their companions if she did it now.

So, she stepped out from behind her rock, and she saw the three Hobbits standing frozen, the Elf standing with his bow and arrow pointed at her, and boromir and that other man, with long, dark hair, what was his name? Aragorn? and that old guy that looked almost like what's- his-face, but with a greyer beard. when she saw the lot, she couldn't help but smile in malice. she'd killed far more stronger looking people in her past life, this shouldn't be too hard. "Who are you? and why have you come?" the Elf asked, more firmly. she looked at him with deep dislike. "It's none of your business who I am, but what I'm going to do to you."


End file.
